


Ravages

by Liviapenn



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-08
Updated: 2000-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: Fraser has a minor, but distracting, kink.





	Ravages

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

*ravages, by livia*

  


Author's notes: _To Mir, With Love--_ this is just a warm-up exercise. Also for anne, who traded bunnies.  
Author's webpage: http://internettrash.com/users/livia/duesouth.htm   
---  
Ravages  
a drabble by Livia  
08/08/00   
  
>   
>  "Here are the extradition forms." Fraser passed Ray the requisitioned folder. "I apologize for the poor document quality. The Consulate's photocopier hasn't been the same since Turnbull-- well." He started to pull up a chair, but it almost slipped out of his grasp as Ray began to fumble for his glasses. 
> 
> "Ravages of age," Ray muttered to himself, slipping his glasses on. "Least I'm still pretty." 
> 
> "I think-- uh--" Fraser sat, banging his knee sharply against Ray's desk. 
> 
> "What's with you today?" Ray stared. 
> 
> "Nothing." said Fraser, grateful for the pain in his kneecap. _I think glasses suit you._

[end]

  



End file.
